Geschichte Coriganis
__TOC__ Die Geschichte Coriganis bis 407 n.P. Kurzer Abriß der Geschichte Coriganis seit Pondaron (Raniar von Sylphond, Singara-Iliel, 405 n.P.) Das Gebiet, das wir heute als das Segment Corigani kennen, ist im Lauf der Zeit vielen Veränderungen unterlegen. Das Ereignis, welches die weitere Geschichte Coriganis - in höherem Maß als die anderer Kontinent - beeinflußt hat, ist die Schlacht zu Pondaron gewesen, jener gewaltige Kampf zwischen den Mächten des Lichts und der Finsternis, aus deren Folgen die meisten der heute existierenden Völker hervorgegangen sind. Aus der Zeit vor Pondaron ist wenig bekannt. Nur von drei Gebilden, die man als Reiche bezeichnen könnte, wissen wir noch. Das wären das Volk der Karch, das wohl älteste "Kulturvolk" Coriganis - später als die Chachchalein bekannt und das Reich Ashgenda, das später versank und dessen Überreste immer noch in vielen Gebieten des Segments zu finden sind. Das dritte Gebilde war die Stadt, die man heute Ranimara nennt, die alten Aufzeichnungen zufolge damals auf einer Insel gelegen war. Alle anderen Völker, die zu der Zeit existierten. haben keine Spuren in der heutigen Welt hinterlassen, und sind wohl auf ewig in den Strudeln des Werdens und Vergehens versunken. Das Jahr, das den Beginn unserer Zeitrechnung markiert, sollte nun Umwälzungen und geographische Verschiebungen größeren Ausmaßes erleben. Die freigesetzten Kräfte, die freigesetzte Magische Energie war so gewaltig. daß die Konsistenz der Materie, die Konsistenz der Kontinua selbst instabil wurde und große Teile des ehemaligen Kontinents, selbst ganze Inseln in unbekannten Existenzebenen verschwanden. Der Hauptkontinent, so wie er heute bekannt ist, entstand in seiner Form zu dieser Zeit, ebenso wie alle anderen größeren Inseln auf Corigani. Einige Völker verschwanden mit diesem Ereignis ebenso in unbekannten Gefilden und sollten erst Jahrhunderte später wieder auftauchen. In den Wirren der Jahre nach Pondaron verschwand so manches zivilisierte Volk aus dem Gebiet. Insbesondere der Hauptkontinent wurde fast völlig entvölkert und versank in einer zwei Jahrhunderte andauernden Barbarei, in der plündernde Horden die Überreste der ehemals blühenden Siedlungen in die verbrannte Erde stampften. Vulkane entstanden in bisher nie gesehenen Mengen und taten das übrige, um die Verwirrung zu vervollständigen. Das große Binnenmeer, heute auch "Auge der Welt" genannt, entstanden als unmittelbare Folge der Schlacht wurde die Heimat von Piratenhorden, in denen der Kampf ums Überleben jeden Funken Menschlichkeit abgetötet hatte. Diejenigen, die auf den Inseln im Klados und Machairas die Überfälle überlebten, flüchteten in alle Richtungen. Von denen, die nach Oklis und Ophis flohen, hörte man niemals wieder, doch andere erreichten bewohnte Gebiete und erzählten was sie erlebt hatten. So entstanden viele Legenden um den Kontinent Corigani, besonders in den kladisch gelegenen Gebieten, und viele Abenteuer versuchten ihn zu erreichen, doch stellten sich ihnen Hindernisse gewaltigen Ausmaßes in den Weg. Neben der Tatsache, daß die Hauptmasse des Kontinents im äußersten Oklis des Gebiets liegt, wurde die Geduld und der Überlebenswille dieser Abenteurer auch durch die vielen winzigen Inseln, die den Klados und Lychnos des Gebiets bedecken, auf eine harte Probe gestellt. Zudem wurden die Inseln meist von Piraten beherrscht, denen das Leben anderer weniger als nichts bedeutete. Zuletzt schließlich, und als Überraschung auch für die späteren Geschichtsschreiber, war da noch das sogenannte Seekönigreich, aufgebaut von einem Volk, das von einer anderen Welt kam, dessen Angehörige zu der Zeit auch nicht besser waren als die Piraten - nur sehr viel besser organisiert. Dies alles verleitete nicht wenige der Erkunder zu dem Schluß, daß der Kontinent, von dem in Geschichten berichtet wurde - inzwischen waren etwa einhundertfünfzig Jahre vergangen - in die Inseln zerfallen war, und so versank Corigani für weitere zweihundertfünfzig Jahre in den Nebeln der Vergessenheit, und niemand außer den Weisen in ihren abgeschlossenen Türmen und vertieft in uralten Bibliotheken, wußten etwas über seine Existenz, und auch sie waren auf Vermutungen angewiesen. Während auf den Inseln und auf dem Meer die Piraten und das Seekönigreich herrschten, begann sich der Hauptkontinent aus der zwei Jahrhunderte dauernden Barbarei nur langsam zu erholen. Der Stadtstaat Ranimara, der weniger unter den Folgen von Pondaron gelitten hatte als andere, war als erster imstande, gegen die Übergriffe der wilden Gebirgsstämme, die in den Jahren zuvor mit schöner Regelmäßigkeit die Siedlungen des Umlands überfallen hatten, eine schlagkräftige Truppe aufzustellen. Unter ihrer Führung entstand zunächst, bis zum Jahr 197 n.P., ein loser Bund von Stadtstaaten um das Binnenmeer, die die jeweilige Umgebung in einem Umkreis von jeweils fünfzig geographischen Meilen beherrschten. Aus ihnen entstand im Laufe von weiteren fünfzig Jahren das glänzende Reich von Anguramatar, das sich das gesamte Umland des Binnenmeeres aneignete. Ranimara wurde eine Metropole des Handels. der innerhalb des Riesenreiches florierte. Bis auf den großen Sumpf von Ciakan, in dem ein Volk von intelligenten Riesenspinnen jeden militärischen Eingriff zurückschlug, wurde der gesamte Bereich bald von einem Netz gutausgebauter Straßen überdeckt. Trotz einer Reihe von Vulkanausbrüchen, die Ranimara im Laufe der Jahre vom unmittelbaren Zugang zum Binnenmeer abschnitten, bot Anguramatar den Kaufleuten eine Sicherheit, die sie lange Zeit missen mußten. Nicht lange dauerte es indessen, daß man den Ausgang des Binnenmeers in die offene See fand und damit auch die Möglichkeit, Ranimara wieder auf dem Seeweg zu erreichen. Es begannen die vorgezeichneten Konflikte mit dem Seekönigreich, das völlig überrascht wurde von den gut organisierten Heeren, die aus dem Oklis heranstürmten, hatte es sich doch immer vor den Vulkanen gefürchtet, die den Ausgang des Korridors bewachten und so niemals Kenntnis vom Auge der Welt erlangt. Der Krieg war mehr oder weniger ein Mißverständnis und wurde auch entsprechend schnell beigelegt. Dem Seevolk wurde der Zugang zum Binnenmeer gewährt, unter der Voraussetzung, daß es die Schiffe Anguramatars in Ruhe ließ, und letzteres wiederum konnte unterstützt durch kundige Führer des Seevolkes, seine Ausdehnung fortsetzen. Die kläglichen Überreste des Reiches Ashgenda wurden Anguramatar angegliedert, ebenso wie einige der Inseln im Machairas. Auf dem Hauptkontinent gehörte Anguramatar bald alles Land bis auf die abgeschlossenen Gebiete des Zentralgebirges. Aus diesen Gebieten aber kam das Verhängnis. Überreste der jede Zivilisation verachtenden Gebirgsstämme vereinigten sich, in dem Bemühen, das hochmütige, reiche und inzwischen der Dekadenz verfallene Großreich zu vernichten. Der folgende Vernichtungskrieg, der von beiden Seiten mit unerbittlicher Härte geführt wurde, erforderte alle Kraft, die Anguramatar noch aufbringen konnte, und wurde ihm schließlich, zum Verhängnis. Im Jahre 301, als alle Heere des ehemals so mächtigen Reiches aus allen Gebieten außer dem Tiefland um Ranimara vertrieben waren, brach Anguramatar auseinander. Durch Schiffe hielt sich eine lose Verbindung zwischen den Einzelreichen, die entstanden, doch die politische Einheit war unwiderruflich dahin. Das gab kleineren Reichen, die bis dahin das Schattendasein einer Provinz geführt hatten. die Chance, sich auszubreiten. Verschiedene Wald- und Gebirgsvölker, aus den Barbarenstämmen entstanden, die Anguramatar vernichteten, wurden zivilisierter und begannen ihrerseits, Kulturen aufzubauen. Im ehemaligen Gebiet von Ashgenda begann das Volk der Asen seine Fühler über die Inseln zu erstrecken, wurde aber von der gewaltig gewachsenen Macht des Seekönigreichs daran gehindert, sehr weit zu kommen. Im Gebirge im Oklis erkannte das Volk, das sich die Chachchalein nannte und das als einziges Volk die vergangenen tausend Jahre ohne wesentliche Beeinträchtigung in der Abgeschlossenheit ihres unzugänglichen Gebirges überlebt hatte, mit dem Erkunden der Verhältnisse "draußen", wie sie es nannten. In Ranimara, daß sich auf ein winziges Gebiet zurückgezogen hatte, fand ein Putsch statt, in dessen Verlauf der Herrscher Jar-a-Mol, der sich noch immer "Gottkaiser von Anguramatar" gestürzt wurde und die jeweiligen Hohen Priesterinnen der Feuergöttin Jani die politische Macht übernahm - damit begann der Wiederaufstieg des Stadtstaates. Unabhängig davon vollzog sich in der Mitte Coriganis eine weit bedeutendere Entwicklung. Eine Gruppe uralter Schlinger, die sich in der Tiefsee vor den Eingang der Straße der Vulkane festgesetzt hatten, konnten von einigen Heeren des Seekönigreiches vertrieben werden. In der Folge wurde das Seevolk seßhaft und nannte sein Reich ''Selavan". Eine Stadt wurde gebaut und nach einem Namen in alten Überlieferungen "Danuviapon" genannt. Von dort aus beherrschten die Seekönige in der Folgezeit den größten Teil der Meere Coriganis, und noch immer war ein Ende ihrer Macht nicht abzusehen. Erst im Jahre 399, als ein Krieg zwischen Selavan, den Piraten im Klados und den Asen ausbrach, wurde seine Macht durch einen unvermuteten Zwischenfall beschränkt: Aus dem Gebiet, in dem sich die legendären "Inseln der Winde" befinden sollten, das Anguramatar aber niemals erreicht hatte, erschienen gewaltige Flotten unglaublich schneller Schiffe, die einem unbekannten Volk gehörten. Es stellte sich heraus, daß sie zu einem Reich gehörten, das sich Ellamir nannte. Die Ellamir waren seit der Zeit, da das Seevolk auf einer anderen Welt seine Wanderung begann, der Erbfeind der späteren Selavaner gewesen und seit vielen Jahrzehnten hatten sie nach dem Seevolk gesucht. Durch ein Weltentor waren sie gekommen und brachten Selavan eine vernichtende Niederlage bei. Sie sagten, man wolle sichergehen, daß sie niemals mehr zurückkämen, und nachdem die Schlacht geschlagen war, verschwanden sie ebenso schnell wieder, wie sie gekommen waren. Nun befinden wir uns im Jahre 405, nur ein Jahr nach, dem Sieg der Ellamir über das Seekönigreich und nun, da seine Macht wieder beschränkt ist, erhalten kleinere Reiche zu Land wie zu Wasser die Chance, ihren Einfluß auf die Geschicke Coriganis zu nehmen ... Corigani ab 405 n.P. Seit 405 n.P. hatte nun auch Corigani einen Segmentshüter dessen Name nach aussen bekannt wurde und zwar mit Namen Raniar von Sylphond. Deshalb sind die Geschehnisse zwischen den Reichen und Völkern Coriganis seit dieser Zeit weitaus genauer überliefert, als diejenigen davor. Schon in die Orientierungsphase der neuen Reiche kamen die ersten Gründungen von Vereinigungen zustande. Die Liga-gegen-Finstere-Einflüsse (LIFE) Sektion Corigani und die Liga-unabhängiger-Naturvölker (LUNA) wurden nahezu Gleichzeitig ausgerufen. Der Elfenkönig Keyar Sternenfalke auf der einen Seite und die Sturmkönigin Dorylis von Airdon-An auf der anderen waren die jeweiligen Gründer, die mit ihrem noch immer nicht beendeten Streit um die richtige Art, der Finsternis zu begegnen inzwischen viele Seiten Papiers füllen und wohl noch füllen werden. Nachdem dieses Vorbild gegeben ward, wurden bald weitere Organisationen der verschiedensten Art gegründet. Die Graue-Förderation-Corigani GFC z.B. erregte schnell die Gemüter und führte zu erheblicher Verwirrung. Eine Seenotrettungsgesellschaft wurde proklamiert, die allerdings bisher mehr durch Schiffsflaggendiskussionen in Erscheinung trat, als durch die Rettung Schiffbrüchiger. Dann folgten noch der Bund-der-Artang1äubigen BdA und eine Vereinigung mit Namen WALD, was die Abkürzung ist für den schönen Titel: Weltbund aller Lebensoffenen Druiden, und deren Ziel die Pflege und Erhaltung desselben ist. Bei dieser allgemeinen Organisationswut konnte natürlich die Finsternis nicht abseits stehen und brachte den Bund-der-Schatten (BDS) hervor, eine Unterorganisation der myraweiten Dark-Union(DU). Desweiteren gab es dann bald eine Gruppierung namens ANTI, deren Ziele im Grunde durch den Namen schon ausreichend beschrieben sind, die aber anscheinend inzwischen in andere Gefilde Myras abgewandert ist. Und es bildete sich schnell eine Gilde-freier-Entdecker-und-Abenteurer (GEA) die sich zum Ziel gesetzt hat, den verschiedensten Einzelpersonen eine Heimstatt zu bieten, die Herrscher eines Reiches als Mitglied jedoch ablehnt. Versammlungsort und Adresse für Neumitglieder ist das Gasthaus zum Gelben Hirsch, welches sich schnell zu einem zentralen Nachrichten- und Warenumschlagplatz entwickelte. Auf einer Klippe direkt am Meer gelegen, ganz in der Nähe der freien Reichsstadt Ranimara, im Stauros des Eingangs der Straße der Vulkane, traf sich hier zu den verschiedensten Gelegenheiten alles, was Rang und Namen hat auf Corigani. Gerüchteweise soll sogar der Hochlord der Finsternis persönlich dort übernachtet haben und zwar anläßlich einer Hochzeit, die zunächst abgesagt wurde, mit anderem Bräutigam dann aber doch stattfand. Diese Hochzeit war die Konsequenz aus wichtigen politischen Veränderungen an der Grenze zu Karcanon. Dort hatte Zardos sich einige mehr oder weniger starke Vasallen verschafft, und drohte, damit fortzufahren. Und natürlich etablierten sich diverse Konflikte auf Dauer und einige schafften sogar den Sprung zum Krisenherd. Da sind zunächst die teilweise handfest ausgetragenen Meinungsverschiedenheiten zwischen dem Seekönigreich Selavan und Aron lon Dorinam um Wasserwegzölle und freie Fahrt für alle Schiffe auf allen Meeren. Dann gibt es einen Dauerkonflikt zwischen den Karini und allen ihren Nachbarn, der auf der sehr unsozialen Lebenseinstellung der Erstgenannten beruht und wohl im selben Stil weitergehen dürfte. Im Jahr des Feuers, 407 n.P., erwuchs dann, für Eingeweihte nicht überraschend, dem Herrn der Finsternis aus den eigenen Reihen Konkurrenz. natürlich ohne daß es etwa zu direkten Konfrontationen gekommen wäre. Schon immer war die Finsternis im Zweifel solidarischer, als es die Lichtreiche je sein können, oder etwa nicht? Die Konkurrenz jedenfalls ist in Gestalt des Arus Ur Eklas inzwischen zu einigem Ruhm aufgestiegen und macht seither Karcanon unsicher. Im Jahr 407 n.P. erfolgte dann der Wechsel des Segmentshüters von Raniar von Sylphond auf Scaith mac Luand, dessen letzte Aufzeichnungen, die er noch auf Ysatinga machte, dann leider nicht mehr so ganz klar sind. Es wird vermutet, daß es durch einen sehr nahe an Myra vorbeiziehenden Kometen, der die Atmosphäre gestreift haben dürfte, zu Verzerrungen in dem Teil des Myra umgebenden Raumes kam, der für die Übermittlung von Nachrichten auf magischem Weg verantwortlich ist. Vielleicht waren die Störungen sogar so groß, daß der magieempfindliche Teil des Segmentshüters ernsthaften Schaden davontrug. Auf jeden Fall berichtete er von untergehenden Inseln, einschlagenden Riesenkometen und vielen weiteren Katastrophen, die nachweislich so nicht stattgefunden haben. Nach nicht bestätigten Berichten soll sich sein Gesundheitszustand aber schon wieder so weit gebessert haben, daß er auf dem im Kislew 412 n.P. am Rande Coriganis stattfindenden Kongreß der magischen Künste, der ersten myraweit organisierten Magierkonferenz, teilnehmen wird. Ach ja, ich will nicht vergessen, zu erwähnen, daß in den letzten Aufzeichnungen noch ein Produkt höchstmagischer Schmiedekunst auftaucht. dessen nähere Bestimmung jedoch noch weitgehend ungeklärt ist. So weit die Zusammenfassung der Ereignisse während der Hüterschaft des Raniar von Sylphond. Die Ereignisse zwischen 407 und 412 n.P. entziehen sich z.Zt. noch meiner Kenntnis, ich erwarte jedoch in allernächster Zeit Boten aus allen Regionen Coriganis, um über die wichtigsten Veränderungen und den aktuellen Stand informiert zu werden. Oweron von Sapiru Z.Zt. noch auf dem Wege von Esoteria nach Sylphond. Irgendwo im Nisan 412 n.P. Corigani in den Monden von Katze und Drache des Jahres 418 n.P. Der Herbst geht in den Winter über und mit dem Schnee und der Kälte, soweit es in unseren Ophis-Graden davon sprechen kann, kommt bekanntlich auch eine ruhigere und besinnliche Zeit. Viele Herrscher bedachten die religiöse Situation in ihrem Reich und dachten über den Tod nach, was teilweise zu bemerkenswerten Ergebnissen führte. Andere wurden von solchen Gedanken verschont und so führt Rhul Olodovo, der berüchtigte Piratenkönig von Ossoriar, im nachwievor führungslosen Pauran einen heiligen Krieg gegen einfache Bauern und Fischer, während zugleich die stets überbeanspruchte Schatzkiste aufgefüllt wird. Währenddessen wird daheim im Meer der Tausend Inseln Rhul für Tod erklärt und der verhinderte Weltumsegler Aham Katis sieht sich unerwartet als Nachfolger gefeiert und anderenorts als Verräter verflucht. Einige Insel entgleiten völlig der Kontrolle des Vertreters Olodovos in Ossoriar. In Taphanac besucht der Herrscher Shawnasseh auf den Spuren geheimnisvoller Worte den heiligen Tempel der Einhorngöttin. Dort umschmeichelt noch immer der Wind den Geist der Geliebten und der Weg führt ins Tal. "Patric ist Tod!", verkündete Rhyam von Caer vom Perazim, aus dem Hohen Tempel Artans in Elay. Gleichzeitig rief er seine Landsleute zur Ordnung, doch noch immer kommt es zu Konflikten zwischen den Anhängern der verschiedenen Parteien, die immer häufiger auch zu Toten führen. Im benachbarten Kriegsgebiet in Ashdaira blieb es ruhig in dieser Zeit. Chaz Ashdaira bemüht sich, unter den "Opportunisten" im Lande willige Rekruten zu finden, doch das es im Lande der Daira so viele davon geben soll, ist schwer zu glauben. Brennpunkt ist derzeit weniger das zentrale Bergland um die Drachenstadt Aendahir, sondern vielmehr die Grenzregion zum ehemaligen Llyn Dhu Morth, wo aus den verfluchten Gebieten zahlreiche Heere zur Unterstützung der mehr oder weniger toten Bienenhexe strömten und die Stadt Chir'Llewyr nahe des größten Dondra-Heiligtum des Reiches belagern. Khal-Kottoni hat scheinbar ein Einsehen mit seinen geplagten Arbeitern und verzichtet vorerst auf eine Weiterführung der Straße durch Ciakan. Stattdessen baut man ersteinmal einen befestigen Stützpunkt, durch den man sich Ärger mit dem befreundeten aber angeschlagenen Pauran einhandeln könnte Auch Aron lon Dorinam drang in den gefürchteten Sumpf ein, doch handelt es sich hierbei mehr um eine Jagdexpedition, die auf Ersuchen eines ehemaligen Feindes durchgeführt wurde. Selavan dehnt seinen Herrschaftsbereich weiter aus und erlangt die Kontrolle über weitere Meeresgebiete. Auch auf anderem Gebiet verbessert man sich und hofft so, dem drohenden Unheil aus einer fernen Welt zu entkommen. Auf dem Atoll des Friedens kann Bragg diesen Mond Botschafter aus Ossoriar und Sylphonien begrüßen, letztere spendieren gleiche ein kleines Begrüßungsfest. Weitere Delegationen sind auf dem Weg und man darf gespannt sein, ob das ehrgeizige Ziel der Selavanis auf diesem Atoll erfüllt wird. Die Dragol-Schwadrone aus Wergolost auf Karond, der Wüsteninsel Sylphoniens verweigern den menschlichen Verteidigern der Insel weiterhin die Schlacht indem sie stets wieder das Land besetzen welche Agadors Krieger gerade erst befreiten. Ein Zweidrittelhüter, dessen Name ungenannt bleiben soll, hat in diesem Zusammenhang schon von Feigheit gesprochen, ein Begriff der in Zusammenhang mit Wergols bisher noch nie zu hören war. In Wu-Ya-Shan, wo der Winter wiedereinmal besonders heftig zuschlägt, ist alles beim alten, sprich der Herrscher ist nicht zu Hause. Denn wie einst Dschengi treibt sich auch Digna auf den Schwingen der Ordnung fern der Heimat herum und kämpft für das Gleichgewicht der Waage. Ein Auge hat er dabei stets auf die chaotischen Plünderbanden der Piraten aus Ossoriar, doch noch scheint alles im rechten Lot. Ganz im Gegenteil scheint man sich geradezu einig zu sein, zumindest was gewisse Flossenträger angeht. In der KAS bereitet man weiter die Feierlichkeiten in Atanimar vor. Ist mit der Fertigstellung einer eigenen Hauptstadt die Oberherrschaft der Elfen, welche sich noch immer im Wald von Aldaron verstecken, endgültig Geschichte? So scheint es, denn auch außenpolitisch gehen die Schutzgebiete inzwischen eigene Wege. Kyrango-Kanaris und die ANTI plündern weiter die Küsten von Sartakis. Fast so sehr wie der Dauerbeschuß mit Fernwaffen durch die mächtigen Burgschiffe und eine noch viel größere schwimmende Insel, die man seit vielen Jahren erstmals wieder auf Corigani sieht, entsetzte die gehißte DU-Flagge des Feindes die Verteidiger und stürzt versetzt halb Sartakis in Angst und Schrecken, denn nun ist das Reich völlig von den Finstermächten umschlossen. Nachdem zuletzt noch eine Plünderheer besiegt werden konnte, fiel im Drachenmond die Burg Sontar. Die zahlenmäßig stark unterlegene Besatzung kämpfte unter ihrem Anführer Rithiek y Caporin, dem Vertreter des Gronar Sonan im Raid von Sartakis, hervorragend und ließen die vereinten Verbände der ANTI und Kyrango-Kanaris, trotz Burgschiffunterstützung stark bluten, bevor sie sich der Übermacht ergeben mußten. Die "Schmach von Krusta" im Adlermond wurde von den Aggressoren nun grausam gerächt. Aus der bereits eroberten Burg Rottan drangen die Schreie der Sterbenden, als sämtliche Gefangenen den finsteren Wergol-Göttern geopfert wurden. Gleichzeitig wurde Krusta dem Erdboden gleich gemacht und der Stolz von Sartakis starb in dem Trümmern einen grausigen Tod. Oklis-Corigani in der Zeit von 414/415 bis 418 nP Lange war es ruhig im oklischen Corigani. Doch heißt das nicht, daß nichts passiert wäre in diesen Jahren! Das Wergol-Imperium Wergolost hat seine gefürchteten Dragolreiter über ganz Corigani entsandt und vom Blutigen Band bis zu den Stränden Sartakis' kann man sie sehen. Nach der Annexion des Kleinreiches Suk und der Eroberung des pyrischen Theorl-Tempels verhielten sich die Wergols an den direkten Grenzen ihres mächtigen Reiches aber (verdächtig, wie manche Nachbarn behaupteten) ruhig. Zwar wurden noch Gebiete in dem von den Karini verlassenem Karanosh-Gebirge besetzt aber ansonsten sah man die berüchtigten Wergols nur aus großer Entfernung (und meist in der Luft). Militärstrategen der benachbarten Reiche fürchten jetzt, die vergangene Zeit sei für umfangreiche Rüstungen genutzt worden und warnen vor einer furchtbaren Angriffsoffensive der Wergols. Manche Pessimisten und selbsternannte Propheten sprechen schon vom Ende aller Freiheit und davon, daß ein Wergol sich die Krone ganz Corigani's auf den unförmigen Kopf setzen könnte. Die Unsicherheit, in Bezug auf die Absichten der Wergols, hat auch zu einer Annäherung der avaraidischen Teilreiche Streelia, Pyris und Avaraidon geführt. Die Entdeckung, und anschließende Hinrichtung, angeblicher Spione aus Wergolost in den Hauptstädten der Reiche verstärkte die Neigung, sich wieder enger zusammenzuschließen. Trotzdem: Äußerer Druck, nicht unbedingt innere Überzeugung, brachte den Rat der Weisen Avaraidons dazu, in Verhandlungen mit Erzherzog Nagon Mathil von Streelia einzutreten und durch Boten auch Aven Chomaneo von Pyris zu unterrichten. Tatsächlich kam es daraufhin in den letzten Monden zur Gründung der "Gemeinschaft Avaraidischer Reiche" kurz GAR genannt. Feste Mitglieder sind vorläufig Streelia und Avaraidon, Pyris hat einen Beistandspakt mit der GAR abgeschlossen. Die Gemeinschaft hat sich verpflichtet, jeden Angriff auf ein Mitglied als einen Angriff auf sich selbst anzusehen und gemeinsame Verteidigungsmaßnahmen zu ergreifen. Auch eine Koordination der Außenpolitik soll erfolgen. Einen gemeinsam errungenen Erfolg kann die GAR bereits vorweisen: Die Vernichtung der Karini, die 414 nicht abgezogen waren (siehe Bericht in diesem Boten). Aus dem träumenden Reich Sinhala-Llyrdonis - durch uralte Magie geschützt - ist dagegen in den letzten Jahren nichts an die coriganische Øffentlichkeit gedrungen. Zwar sieht man ab und an Flotten dieses Reiches auf den Meeren und manche glauben, den Auftrag dieser Flotten zu kennen, doch... das träumende wird erwachen. Ebenfalls eine große Rolle spielt die Magie in dem Reich Al'Chatanir. Die Kriegspläne gegen Temania hat man dort wohl zurückgestellt. Doch es heißt, die Magier hätten nun viel weitreichendere Pläne. Und sahen die einen sie als Retter und Wohltäter gegen die Wergols, so fürchten andere nun, sie könnten die freien Reiche Corigani's unterwandern und unerkannt ihre magischen Sitze überall einrichten... graue Netze spinnen. Wer sich darin verfangen soll? Ob Temania die plötzliche Friedfertigkeit der dicken Magier glauben soll? Schließlich war der Grund, der vor vier Jahren beinahe zum Krieg geführt hätte, ein ziemlich fadenscheiniger (fand man in Temania). Der Ausbau und die Befestigung einer Stadt sollte den Magiern Angst machen? Und, wenn sie jetzt so friedfertig sind, was machen dann die abertausende von Kriegern an den Grenzen und diese geflügelten Fellbestien, die man in den Lüften sehen kann - unheimlich! Magisch! Auch sonst fühlt man sich in Temania verunsichert. Die wiedererstarkenden avaraidischen Reiche, der Reichsvogt in Avisias Provinz Lumbia, der offensichtlich größere Streitkräfte zusammengezogen hat, als man in Teegra erwartete, das unberechenbare Wergol-Imperium - Rexor hat Sorgen, aber auch fähige Berater, die ihn durch alle Schwierigkeiten leiten und - nicht zuletzt, scheint auch die Magie auf seiner Seite: Die verbündeten Elfen Aldaron's, und sein Hofmagier Gendolf. Temania scheint doch gewappnet. Gewappnet scheint man auch in Lutin. Doch beschleichen Marlant langsam Zweifel, ob es wirklich so eine gute Idee war, die überlebenden Karini auf seinem Reichsgebiet anzusiedeln. Trotz lohnender, jährlicher Geschenke (nur Mißgünstige nennen es 'Tribute') und wohlwollender Unterstützung, wenn die Karini in Avaraidon plündern, sind die Barbaren sehr unsichere Verbündete. Und manch lutin'scher Bauer, der mit viel Glück nach Trascat kam, um sich über die Plünderung seines Hofes durch die Karini zu beschweren, wurde zwar mit Geld und guten Worten entlassen, aber die erschlagenen Knechte, die mißhandelten Mägde kamen dadurch nicht zurück. In den abgelegenen, diktyschen Provinzen ist man auf Marlant nicht gut zu sprechen. Sehr viel Zustimmung findet dagegen seine Kanalbaupolitik. Bald wird man rufen können, die Wüste lebt! Was es dagegen mit der merkwürdigen "Schiffsstraße" auf sich hat, die viele Händler im Ophis bemerkt haben - man weiß es nicht. Doch wenn man auch wenig über Marlant weiß - heißt es nicht, er tue niemals etwas ohne guten Grund? In Avisia baut man auch Kanäle, doch sind sie von anderer Art. Und es profitieren mehr Leute davon, als in Lutin. Doch scheinen sich hier innenpolitische Änderungen anzukündigen. Es ist nicht zu greifen, doch Krieger und einfache Bewohner der Hauptstadt Campus-Moriensi spüren den Wind der Veränderung. Wird er Chrono Magno Ptisol II. hinwegwehen? Wird die Vergangenheit Avisia's unverhofft wiederkehren und das Reich zu neuer Blüte führen oder in den Abgrund? Oder wird der Reichsvogt von Lumbia, Hochlord Lykeios Lupati, seinen Freund und Herrscher stützen können. Heißt es von ihm nicht, sein rechter Arm ruhe auf Ptisol's Thron? Doch heißt es auch, mit seinem linken Bein stünde er im Grab, seit man Gerüchte durch die Gassen der Hauptstadt flüstern hört... er stünde auf der Liste... der Liste der KGA. Ist der Oklis also ein schlafender Vulkan, kurz vor einem vernichtenden Ausbruch? Oder gibt es blinde Träumer nicht nur auf Sinhala-Llyrdonis? Überblick über das Geschehen auf Corigani in den Monden von Eule und Jaguar des Jahres 419 n.P. Es wird Sommer auf Corigani und viele Länder erlebten erste Hitzewellen. Die Lust zum Kampf blieb dabei offenbar auf der Strecke und so erlebte Corigani eine außergewöhnlich ruhige Zeit. Vielleicht liegt es aber auch nicht am Wetter, sondern der Geist des Friedens hält endlich wieder Einzug in die Herzen der Verantwortlichen. Es war früher Abend in Morias-Kilias auf Karond, als ein Wirt nach langwierigen und mühsamen Reparaturen endlich die Neueröffnung seiner Kneipe feiern konnte. Dummerweise waren die Gäste die gleichen wie vor der Zwangspause und sie hatten noch immer das gleiche Hobby. Ansonsten blieb es ruhig in Sylphonien und Agadors Reiterscharen nutzten die Gelegenheit auch dem letzten Stammesfürsten klarzumachen, wem zukünftig die Steuern zu übergeben sind. Ossoriar blockiert weiter Thandir'ancaer und sammelt Truppen auf der Insel der Tränen, um die Invasoren der Roten Flotte zur Aufgabe zu zwingen. Erstaunlicherweise vernachläßigt man dabei die überlieferte ossorische Schlagzu-und Schlagnochmalzu-Taktik und versucht es stattdessen mit geistreichen, psychologischen Tricks, um die unterversorgten Anguris zu zermürben. Piratenkönig Rhul verschob derweil die Heimreise, um einer Verpflichtung nachzukommen. Gerüchten zu folge, wurde die ossorische Flotte bei Kyrango-Kanaris gesichtet. Agroan Alawin II von Khal-Kottoni schaffte es nach jahrelangen Bemühungen ein ehrgeiziges Projekt zu vollenden. Im Jaguarmond erreichten seine Arbeiter festen Boden in Aron lon Dorinam und legten den letzten Stein der Straße durch den gefürchteten Sumpf von Ciakan. Auch Pauran hat inzwischen gemerkt, daß Ciakan nicht mehr ganz so bedrohlich zu sein scheint und nimmt einige Gebiete ein, die im Jahr der Spinne verloren gingen. In der Denat-Ebene erobern die Krieger des Agroans weitere Gemarken von Kyrango-Kanaris und belagert die einst selbstgebaute Stadt Asalto'furt. Dabei unterstützt ein Reiterheer aus Aron lon Dorinam, während andere Heere des Sturmherren pauranisches Gebiet befreien. Pauran selbst rührt sich in jener Gegend keinen Meter weit, womöglich traut man dem "Frieden" noch nicht so ganz. Und dann war doch noch die Einweihung eines gewöhnlichen großen Tempels, bei den es zu höchst ungewöhnlichen Ereignissen kam. Kyrango-Kanaris steht aber nicht nur dadurch unter Druck, sondern auch durch Rückgabeforderungen von Sartakis, wo es bisher allerdings bei der Drohung blieb. Auch von anderer Seite gibt es Forderungen und man darf gespannt sein, wie die neue Herrscherin und ihr Regent sich da herauswinden. Geisterhafte Stille herrschte in Ashdaira. Der Feind muß sich anscheinend ersteinmal von den Schlägen der letzten Zeit erholen und zieht sich auf scheinbar sicheres Gebiet zurück. Die Toten der letzten Kämpfe wurden begraben, doch werden sie auch Ruhe haben? Aufregung dagegen in Elay. Seit vielen Jahren sitzt nun erstmals wieder einer vom Blute der Yar Dels auf dem Thron des Söldnerreiches, doch wiedereinmal ist er zu jung, um selbst regieren zu können. Zur Wahl standen Rhyr yar Dels Großneffe Zerdem, dem Sohn von Tyama und Heary Leah aus Llyn Dhu Morth und Dalef, der Adoptivbruder des ermordeten Rhyrs. Das Ergebnis kann an anderer Stelle nachgelesen werden, viel interessanter dürfte dabei für Aussenstehende ein ganz anderes Detail des Berichtes sein. Am Blutigen Band kam es zu einer Einigung zwischen Actys und Wergolost. Genaueres ist noch nicht bekannt, aber es gibt Gerüchte, wonach ein ganz bestimmtes Vulkangebiet eine wesentliche Rolle spielt. Aus einem nahegelegenen Tiefseegebiet, nähert sich nun etwas der Handelsroute, dem bereits Ende letzten Jahres einige Delphinreiter aus Selavan zum Opfer gefallen waren. Aus dem Frühjahrsschlaf im Oklis als erste erwacht, dürften die tollkühnen Wergols sein. Traf vor ihrer Küste doch nicht nur eine Flotte der KAS ein - eigentlich ist diese ja schon länger vor Ort, aber irgendwie gelang es den Konföderierten bisher, sich dem direkten Kontakt mit den Wergols zu entziehen, gewollt? - als weitere Besucher erschienen in diesen Monden die Selavaner vor der Stadt Zaldoe, um ihren lange geforderten Tribut abzuholen. Nagon Mathil, Erzherzog von Streelia und neuernannter Erster Heerführer der Gemeinschaft Avaraidischer Reiche (GAR), soll sich von seinen Verletzungen nun völlig erholt haben. In seiner Residenz Parano empfing er, wie gewöhnlich gut unterrichtete Kreise verbreiteten, eine wichtige Delegation eines fremden Reiches, welches Hilfe gegen die Wergols angeboten haben soll. Die Gesandten, so erzählte man, kamen vom Hafen. So wird es wohl eine coriganische Seemacht sein - Lutin? Aron Lon Dorinam? Die KGA? Elkrin Dorilee, neuernannter Sprecher des Rates der Weisen von Avaraidon, erklärte sich in einer aufsehenerregenden Rede vor dem Rat zum Regenten Avaraidons „bis der wahre König wiederkehren würde“. Das es dagegen kaum Widerstand geben würde, war erwartet worden. Allerdings sollen sich einige Gegner der alten Herrscherdynastie auf der Flucht in den Phialae befinden. Wohin? Pyris? Die Wergols? Aus Pyris, dem dritten Mitglied der GAR, hört man inzwischen, Aven Chomaneo der Herrscher, hätte erklärt, von seinem Amte zurückzutreten, wenn auf Kosten der GAR ein neuer Theorl-Tempel auf der Insel errichtet werden würde. Wenn es im Oklis ein allgemeines Erwachen geben sollte, dann gilt das nicht für ein Reich! Sinhala-Llyrdonis - Dort schläft, pardon, träumt, man noch immer. Und nur die Traumbewahrer mögen wissen wovon und - wielange. Fast ebenso ruhig blieb es in dem beschaulichen Al'Chatanir . Und all jene, die ein Oklisweites Bündnis aller Reiche, die jemals von den Wergols überfallen worden waren, prophezeiten, wurden eines anderen belehrt. Den chaotisch-egoistisch-neutralen Magiern geht es vor allem um eines - um sich selbst und ihr Wohlergehen. Verwerflich? Oder eine allgemein praktizierte Strategie auf Corigani? Rexor lebt! Das kann man sicher aus Temania sagen. Zwar soll er das heimtückische Attentat nicht völlig unbeschadet überstanden haben, doch überstanden hat er es. Und auch die Regierungsgeschäfte hat er wieder aufgenommen - nicht aber die Pfade der Diplomatie. Was ihm von sorgenvollen Beratern vorgehalten wird. Außerdem kam es an der Grenze zu Avisia zu einem dramatischen Vorfall. Offensichtlich war einem der in avisische Gefangenschaft geratenen temanischen Kriegern die Flucht gelungen. Erst die Grenzwachen Avisias schienen ihn aufhalten zu können. Doch er konnte sich durchschlagen - im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, blieb doch ein avisischer Grenzer mit eingeschlagenem Kopf zurück. Auch sollen einige Temanier die Grenze überschritten haben, um ihrem Mann zu helfen. Worauf sich die Avisier zurückzogen. Wohin wird das noch führen? Nach Avisia. Völlig ohne den befürchteten Bürgerkrieg und ohne Unruhen hat sich hier ein neuer „starker“ Mann festgesetzt. Santalan Isodur - ein Name, den man sich merken sollte! Vom Heerführer zum avisischen Hochlord aufgestiegen, ein Homo novus ohne eigene Provinz, aber bereits zweiter nach dem Reichsfürsten. Dies war bis vor kurzem der Platz des Lykeios Lupati. Wird der Reichsvogt Lumbias dies hinnehmen? Oder ist die Tatsache, daß seine Krieger offenbar nichts gegen die Vorgänge an der avisisch-temanischen Grenze unternahmen, obwohl angeblich genaue Befehle vorlagen, bereits die Antwort? Lutin - Der Wüstenfrühling. Was nimmt man in die Wüste mit? Alles was notwendig ist, aber nicht mehr.